Wubbzy's Big movie 2 Pulled into a Book
by NickyWubbzy57
Summary: While reading a new book Wubbzy and Daizy find them selves inside the book as two of the characters and the only way they can get out is if they finish the story with the same ending.
1. Chapter 1

Insert introduction theme.

"Wow Wow Everyone today I got a new book, and Daziy's comming over to read it with me," said Wubbzy. Just then the doorbell rang. "That must be her!" Wubbzy exclaimed. He opened the door and he saw Daizy there. "Hi Daizy how are you today?" Wubbzy asked. "Wonderfull Wubbzy what kind of book are we reading?" Daizy asked. "Your favorite the kind with Knights and Princesses," Wubbzy answered. "Yay! Let's read!" Daizy said excitedly. Wubbzy opened the book as they sat on his couch. "Once upon a time there was a very rich king. His name was Godfrey. His line was strong in the life of his son Hatcher. Godfrey also had a daughter named flower (AN I know that's not the best name but their reading a children's book). "Aww that's cute," Daizy said. But the rich king loved his gold too much and some of it was from how much he taxes people. "That's not very nice," Said Wubbzy not liking this king. "Not at all," Daizy agreed.

His kingdom was filled with gold. There was so much gold that even children had some. "Wow Wow Wow that's a lot of gold!" Wubbzy exlaimed. The king loved his gold more than his children. His entire castle was a gold chamber. He became sick to the mind. As we all know where sickness thrives bad things will follow (Get the reference?) One night they heared loud noise that was like a tornado. The kings best knight Wubbzer ran to Hatcher. "Sounds like your name Wubbzy," Daizy said. "Yeah it does," Wubbzy agreed just as confused. "Hatcher sound the alarm... CALL OUT THE GAURD DO IT NOW!" He shouted. "What is it Wubbzer?" he asked. For Wubbzer knew that sound and the danger. "Dragon..." he told. "DRAGON!" He screamed. "Oh no Wubbzy a dragon," Daizy said concerned for the people the story. "I wish we could help them," Wubbzy agreed. Suddenly they felt themselves getting pulled into the book and they heared an ominous voice say "You can if you become the characters in the book. But you won't ve able to return unless you complete the book." Wubbzy found himself in Wubbzer's shoes and Daizy found herself in Flower's. And the story really begins.


	2. Chapter 2

Wubbzy and Daizy were up for the challenge but confused. Wubbzy then saw the Dragon right before his eyes. "AHHH DRAGON!" He screamed "Where's Daizy?" Wubbzy asked. He went inside the castle to try and find her. As he went inside he saw how much gold was here. (Think of Erebor from The Hobbit) "Wow wow wow that's a lot of gold," Wubbzy remarked.

He tried to find the kings throne room. After ten minutes he found it. "Mr. I mean my king I suggest that you go to your shelter we don't want you or Dai, I mean Flower to get hurt, " Wubbzy said. "But my gold, " said Godfrey. "(Groan) you can worry about that later you need to get you and your daughter to safety," Wubbzy said annoyed. Suddenly a tremendous BOOM erupted through the castle. "That didn't sound good," said Wubbzy. "THE DRAGON IS TRYING TO BREAK INTO THE CASTLE BARRICADE THE DOORS, ARM THE SOLDIERS!" One of the guards shouted.

Soon the entire army was there barricading the entrance. **BOOM! **The dragon tried to break through the doors. **CRACK! **"Uh oh!" Said Wubbzy. The dragon smashed the doors down. "FIRE THE ARROWS!" Thousands of arrow where set loose and the dragon hadn't been hurt at all. Next he breathed fire and burned hundreds of people (Because this is a kids story I'll say they lived but where injured) Then all of them (Wubbzy included) lost their nerve and ran away.

Wubbzy collected his thoughts. But panicked again once he saw where the dragon was heading. The throne room. He rushed to get there but unfamiliar with the area he lost his way... twice. "OH NO HE MIGHT HURT DAIZY!" Wubbzy was full of concern for his best friend. When he finally reached the throne room he saw the dragon had almost broken through the doors.

* * *

What do you think? I will say I have a slight problem. I don't know what to name the dragon. So I'm holding a contest. Who ever comes up with the best name will have their name used and will get a shout out. Good luck.


End file.
